Espero que algun día te des cuenta
by Aoi uzu
Summary: sufir por amar a alguien...y este no sepa que que lo estas -Ya a mi no me basta con tan solo amarteEste... simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma- -Este anhelo secreto,Esta extraña sensación que siento...- espero y algun dia te des cuenta lo mucho que te amo...


Espero que algún día te des cuenta ...

**Bueno este es mi regalo para Vanessa ¡enserio, perdona la tardanza! Lo único que diré es que hubieron muchos problema…**

**Bueno espero y te guste muy corto lo se. Pero es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei =P, lo único que me pertenece es la trama **

POV (Ten-Ten)

La verdad ya a mi no me basta con tan solo amarte .este simple anhelo ya no llena mi alma, lo único que es real es mi soledad.

el hecho de que alguien ya ocupaba aquel puesto que guarde con recelo en mi corazón, patético ¿no? … el amor te hace decir cosas tan vergonzosas y lo peor es que ni te das cuenta en que momento fuiste a caer e esa trampa llamada amor. ¿el por que me enamore de el? Es tan fácil el pensarlo pero tan difícil decirlo, ahhh~ Me llegue a enamorar de el. ¡dios! me siento tan feliz al recordar. Su voz, y forma de reír, que pocas veces fui afortunada de apreciar ya que siempre estas serio eh imperturbable.

Cuando recuerdo tu hermosa risa de inmediato quiero verte…y confesarte lo que tanto tiempo llevo guardándome.

Yo estoy felizmente enamorada… si… y de alguien, que ni siquiera sabe que lo estoy… el me trata como una amiga, compañera, alguien de confianza pero nada mas, el no me ve como una mujer en la cual haiga atractivo alguno para atraerlo, mientras yo lo veo perfecto ante mis ojos . Por eso llamo al amor "trampa " la vida te puede asegurar que te enamoraras pero lo único que no te asegura es el hecho de que tu persona especial también comparta lo mismo.

La verdad me considero una especie de masoquista… me duele tanto el amarlo… pero aun así me encanta el estarlo…aunque el no se de cuenta.

Como había dicho el solo me considera como una amiga, nada especial además de eso, y lo peor es el trabajar con el pues siendo un equipo es lógico el trabajar juntos.

-Espero que algún día te des cuenta …-

POV(Ten-Ten)

Un día después de un arduo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei, Neji y yo nos quedamos a solas descansando, pues Gai-sensei y Lee fueron hacer sus vueltas de castigo por no cumplir el limite pospuesto por ellos mismos. era un día agradable, hacia un viento exquisito, bajo la ligera sombra que nos ofrecía un gran roble, un momento maravillosamente perfecto y relajante... hasta que inconscientemente pregunte-

-ne.. Neji -susurre viendo hacia el atardecer

-hmm- al oír eso entendí que tenia su atención -que soy para ti- regrese mi mirada hacia mi compañero que volteo a mirarme con sus negras cuencas confusas

-mm… ustedes son mis amigos, tu y rock…-no lo deje terminar ya que lo interrumpí un mi voz un poco brusca y levantando ligeramente de mi lugar-¡no!, ¿que soy yo para ti?- prácticamente le exigí la respuesta

-he?, esto…- se quedo callado de repente y desconecto su mirada de la mía. eso me frustró. Cerré los ojos con desilusión, pero los abrí de inmediato al oír nuevamente su voz que era apenas perceptible, por lo cual me tuve que inclinar un poco hacia un lado para entender mejor lo que musitaba

-yo..yo…t…-y hasta ahí llego. Por que de repente fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros miembros faltantes -¡chicos, es hora de ir a comer, Gai-sensei invitara!-nos grito prácticamente Lee en la cara antes de alejarse gritando y haciendo múltiples ademanes para que lo siguiéramos . Resople cansada, volté a mirarlo mientras me levantaba con agilidad del suelo-¿vienes?- pregunte esperanzada de que no me dejara sola con los raros del equipo

-lo siento no puedo esta vez, tengo que regresar a la mansión- esa respuesta me desilusiono mas de lo que estaba pero aun así que puedo hacer eh..

-bien, te veo mañana Neji- mi sonrisa estaba tensa, necesitaba salir de ahí.

POV (Neji)

La vi salir con prisa de lado mio hacia donde estaban los otros dos mientras me lanzaba un ademan de despedida. Una vez que los perdí de vista concentre mi vista en el atardecer, si bien dije que tenia que ir a la mansión, bueno no fue mentira pero aun faltaba mucho para encontrarme con Hinata-sama.

Mentí por que quería estar solo un momento y recuperarme de la pregunta tan repentina de mi compañera de equipo. ¡ahí! ¡Por poco y confieso todo !, no hace mucho siento esta extraña sensación en mi pecho cuando la veo y la tengo cerca de mi ¿que es esto siento?, me lo pregunte por mucho tiempo hasta que alguien me dijo " que no es obvio ¡estas enamorado!"

"¡enamorado! ¿yo?, imposible" Ahh~ cuanta verdad tenia las palabras de aquella persona

Hace tiempo que me di cuanta de la verdad… estoy enamorado de ella. Aunque, me duele el saber que soy el único con este sentimiento.

Como quisiera que ella se diera cuenta, lo que causa en mi si no fuera por el carácter que tengo estoy seguro (aunque sea vergonzoso el confesarlo) que andaría por todos lados profesándole mi amor como hace tiempo Naruto lo practicaba con Sakura.

Hace tiempo espero alguna señal de que ella sienta algo mas que compañerismo hacia mi.

Apenas y me di cuenta el sol ya se había escondido y la luna salió a frote sobre mi cabeza dándole al lugar un toque encantador, me levante con pesar de mi puesto bajo la mas pronunciada sombra del roble, tenia que regresar a casa. Mire hacia el cielo y vi una estrella fugaz pasar, podría parecer patético pero cerré mis ojos aun con la cabeza en dirección hacia arriba y pensé en un deseo . Los abrí y mire al firmamento lleno de estrellas pero ya no había rastro alguno de la dichosa estrella, pues por algo la llaman fugaz ¿no?

-Espero que algún día te des cuenta …-

POV (Ten-Ten)

Ya llevaba tiempo caminando por las ya no tan pobladas calles de Konoha pues ya era de noche , ¡al fin! Me logre librar de esos anormales fanáticos de llama de la juventud (no malentiendan) no los odio pero preferir huir a ser involucrada en algún problema por cumpla de esos dos.

Cuando llegue enfrente de mi casa me detuve cerca de mi puerta y mire al cielo en dirección a la luna

-vaya..- ese color me recordaba a sus ojos , repentinamente fui hipnotizada por ese color hasta que un pequeño brillo paso como un rayo ante mi vista sacándome de mi encanto no tenia que ser inteligente para saber lo que era, así que como una cuando era pequeña cerré mis ojos y pensé en un deseo… negué con la cabeza una vez abrí los ojos no es como si una simple estrella me cumpliera uno de mis grades anhelos ¿verdad?

Pero aun así…-Espero que algún día te des cuenta …

Me aferre fuertemente al pomo de la puerta, me encogí en mi lugar y apreté los dientes y sin pensarlo mucho Salí corriendo hacia otra dirección.

Cuando me di cuanta estaba muy cerca de la mansión Hyuga… cuando lo vi… estaba apunto de entrar cuando sin pensar en lo que hacia lo llame-

-¡NEJI!- lo vi voltear de inmediato, me miraba extrañado. Apreté el paso hasta llegar junto a el -¿pasa algo?- lo oí preguntarme, o eso creí oír ya que me encogí sobre mi misma intentando recuperar el aliento

-yo.. Te- oh… el valor que reuní se había esfumado completamente una vez conecte mi mirada con la suya

POV (Neji)

Cuando la vi frente mio mi corazón se acelero , pero trate te perecer serio eh impávido como siempre

-yo..te..- ella levanto la mirada mientras hablaba pero corto la frase una vez nuestras mirada se encontraron -¿si?-le pregunte con tono desinteresado, no podía apartar la mirada de la de ella

-yo….yo…ufff~-

-…-

-no, no es nada- dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mi, sentí como una intranquilidad cuando la vi alejarse. debía decírselo.

-¡Ten-Ten!- le llame y ella volteo de inmediato al parecer le sorprendió que yo le llamara, se quedo en silencio esperando que yo hablara o hiciera algo. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y salieron otras en vez de las deseadas

-ten cuidado al volver- ¡no! ¡Eso no eso lo que debí haber dicho!, ¡demonios desde cuando soy un miedoso!. La vi sonreírme cálidamente y alzar la mano a modo de despedida. No pude evitar el devolver el gesto

POV (Neji - Ten-Ten)

-Espero que algún día te des cuenta… lo mucho que te amo

-**Espero que algún día te des cuenta… lo mucho que te amo**

-"y muy pronto...Te diré con valor cuanto me gustas…"

**-"y muy pronto...Te diré con valor cuanto me gustas…"**

**Fin?**

**Lamento en verdad la tardanza, Espero te halla gustado Vanessa… a pesar de ser muy corto, si hasta ahora lo tengo es por que tuve un mes muy difícil en la escuela espero y me comprendas **

**Bueno , ojala te guste tu regalo atrasadísimo ¡perdón! T-T , si algo no te gusto puedes decírmelo con toda confianza y lo cambiare para ti después de todo es tu regalo =)**


End file.
